


Remote Entry

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Romana’s fixed the chameleon circuit.<br/>Disclaimer:  JNT wouldn’t let me have it back in the day, I see no reason to believe otherwise now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Entry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



The Doctor stared at the exterior of the TARDIS, his eyes bugging a bit more than usual. “What did you do?” 

With a particularly cheeky grin, Romana said, “I repaired the chameleon circuit, Doctor.” 

“But. But.” He couldn’t take his eyes off it. Mostly because his TARDIS blended in with her surroundings, something that hadn’t happened in, oh, well, millennia. “However will we find her if we’re running from something?”

Romana whipped a device from the pocket of her jacket, handing it to the Doctor. “This is a locater,” she said, as if he was a very young Time Lord, “and also acts as a remote key. You press the button,” she did so, and a soothing beep sounded, “and point it in the direction of the TARDIS.” Guiding his hand, she pointed the device. The soothing beep sounded more rapidly as the device lined up with the TARDIS’s door, then the door opened with a ‘pop!’ and a hiss. 

Pursing his mouth, the Doctor looked from the device, to Romana, to the TARDIS’s open door, with K-9 peering out of it. “It’s very lovely, Romana,” he said, “but it doesn’t suit. Not at all. Remember, when you regenerated, and I told you to choose something practical? This isn’t practical. This is.” Words failed him for a second. 

“How is it not practical?” She folded her arms, her chin jutting stubbornly. 

“It is practical, Master,” K-9 said.

“No,” he shook his head, “it’s not. What if someone moves the TARDIS while we’re out exploring? With the chameleon circuit like this, we’d never find her again.”

“The locater?” Romana pointed out. 

“And if we’re taken captive, and our captors take the locater?” Though rarely had anyone asked him to empty his pockets, at least, not past the jellybabies and the yoyo, it could happen.

“I shall carry one, too.” 

“And if the captors take your locater?” 

“Then I shall find you, Master, and lead you back,” K-9 said. 

Romana beamed her ‘so there’ smile. 

The Doctor frowned prodigiously. This all had to do with Romana trying to show him up, he knew it. She was rubbing her triple first in his face. Again. And congratulating herself over it. Before he could say how much he hated it, the TARDIS made a doleful sound, not entirely unlike the noise made when landing. The entire structure shuddered, and K-9 slid deeper into the control room. The Doctor could just hear the gears controlling his movements whining over the TARDIS’s groan. 

“What’s happening?” Romana asked. 

The TARDIS faded from view, except, of course, the open doorway into the control room, then, with a noise like a bell chiming, reappeared in the shape and form of a British police call box. 

The Doctor didn’t bother to hide his smile. “Right, Romana, let’s move along, shall we, hmm?” He tossed her the location device as he strode to the doorway, ignoring the sulk focused between his shoulders. Romana hmphed past him, disappearing deep into the bowels of the TARDIS, K-9 following after. 

When he was sure they were out of earshot, the Doctor patted the control panel. “Excellent work, old girl,” he told her, and pulled the lever to close the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _There's a reason Romanadvoratrelundar took a triple first at the Academy. (bonus points for having snarky K-9)_.


End file.
